


Cats are Jerks

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Cats are jerks, Alec decided as he gently pushed Chairman Meow out of his face.





	

Cats are jerks, Alec decided as he gently pushed Chairman Meow out of his face. He had finally had a day where he could actually sleep in and his boyfriend's cat decided to climb between the two of them and head butt Alec's face and meow until the shadowhunter woke up.

Chairman walked around the couple, headbutting Magnus, the warlock mumbling at the cat to go away before turning towards Alec. He cracked an eye open to look at the shadowhunter before sighing and closing his eyes again. "What time is it?"

Alec reached behind him for his phone and looked. "Almost seven."

"Ugh! Too early!" Magnus groaned, snuggling closer to Alec.

"You're the one who decided to go to bed late," Alec said, wrapping his arm around Magnus. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead before closing his eyes. He let out a yawn and had just started to drift back off to sleep when he felt Chairman Meow batting at him.

Alec groaned and Magnus chuckled as he reached out to scratch behind his cat's ear. "I think Chairman Meow has decided it's time to wake up."

"Yeah, well your cat is a jerk."

"Most cats are darling," Magnus said, sitting up and picking the cat up. "I know you still love him though."

"I tolerate him."

"Sure you do. Come on, Alexander," Magnus said, pulling the blanket off of them. Alec groaned and curled up into a ball, making Magnus laugh. "I still don't know how to work that coffee maker you insisted that I have, so get your cute butt up and out of bed."


End file.
